Nightclub
by Vicky-V
Summary: [PanxBra] One small move and there goes your evening. Shoujoai one shot.


**Pairing:** PanxBra  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Shoujo-ai.  
**Word count:** 928  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this fanfiction.

**Nightclub **

The music is loud and pounding. That together with the many alcoholic drinks the club sells can give a person's body the sensation of thumping along with the beat. Then the feet are moving, the arms are pumping, the body is swaying and the people group together to dance.

Pan, however, does not. She enjoys nightclubs, but not up to the point of visiting them on a very regular basis. With her father being a successful scholar and her mother's family background, she has the money. She just prefers to spend it on other things. Bra, on the other hand, adores nightclubs. She loves dressing up to show off her latest outfits and dancing until she is breathless, which, considering her Saiyan blood, can sometimes take all night. And the thing about Bra is that she possesses some sort of strange knack for making Pan unable to say no.

So Pan sits at the end of the bar and watches Bra dance. That alone is worth the night out. Tonight she's wearing those silver extensions in her hair that catch the light to make them shimmer. Her choice of top and skirt (the top decorated with silver and purple glitter) look as though they're made from such little material that if she were to bend over even slightly she could be arrested for indecent exposure.

At that point in her train of thought, Pan lightly scoffs at herself. She really is twenty going on eighty sometimes. Truth be told, Bra bending over in such outfits isn't a view she would object to.

And neither would others, it seems. All of a sudden, someone is beside Bra and is making gestures that strongly suggests that he wants to dance with her. Bra hold up her hand and shakes her head, declining. But he is persistent, continuing to come up to her, strutting his stuff with any dance move that he thinks might make her fall into his arms. Apparently he doesn't understand the word 'no'. He isn't a bad looker, Pan has to give him that. Unfortunately he doesn't seem to have any brains.

Then he reaches out as though to grab her and Bra, clearly annoyed, slaps him across the face. Unfortunately, it seems she hits him much too hard as the action causes him to fly across the room and into a group of squashy chairs in one of the chill-out corners.

All of a sudden the nightclub becomes a frenzy of a much different sort. There are screams from startled people and drunken women kick up an even bigger fuss than is needed. The DJ has stopped to stare, pushing his dark shades up onto his forehead to try and get a better view in the dimly lit room.

Then security are pushing their way through the crowd, trying to shout over the many jostling people to get them to stand back. Others start trying to question people to find the culprit, for violence of any sort is not tolerated state the large signs in red text all around the entrance and walls. But the loud music means that they can't be heard properly and some start to gesture furiously at the DJ to turn the music down.

Pan moves rather easily through the mass of people to where Bra is hovering ever so slightly off the ground, straining to see over the crowd. "Time to go," Pan says, tugging her wrist. Bra nods and goes without protest. At the door they encounter a member of security who ask them if they saw anything. Bra lies, saying that she saw nothing. Her smile appears to work its charm and they are allowed out into the evening air, cold and refreshing after the crowded, hot room.

"Guess that's another one we're not visiting for a few weeks," Pan says as they walk down the street, close together to disguise their linked fingers.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard," says Bra. "He just got annoying, you know?"

"He'll probably be okay," Pan shrugs. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm..." Bra glances idly around the town. At the bars, many with loud music coming through the doors when they opened. At the arcade, with its flashing lights and deafening noise of the shooting and racing games. At the fast food shops, where many people are buying greasy chips and kebabs. Come to think of it, she can't think of anything she'd like to do after the small incident in the nightclub. "You pick," she says finally. "I don't really mind."

Pan studies her face then throws and arm around Bra's shoulders. "I can read you like a book sometimes. Why don't we just go back to yours? Watch a movie or something. Your choice as well."

"Whenever you say it's my choice, it's only because you want to try your hand at groping," Bra has a raised eyebrow but a wry smile on her face.

Pan shrugs. "And?"

"Corny!" Bra laughs and taps Pan on the cheek with her palm, mimicking the way she had slapped the male at the nightclub. "And if you're going to try and grope me during a movie, you might as well do it properly." She takes Pan's hand and begins to lead her away, a destination suddenly decided in her mind. "We're going to the movies."

Pan glances at her watch. "Will they be showing anything at this time?"

"We'll see," Bra looks back and smiles at her. The smile that Pan is somehow unable to say no to.

_**END**_


End file.
